ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Nightmares
Story Jon, April and Jack are downstairs watching TV. ''' Jon: Right, I’m going to call it a night. See you guys in the morning. Jack: Night. April: See you. '''Jon walks into his room. The scene cuts showing Jon in his bed. Jon is tossing and turning. The camera moves towards his head and we see Jon down a road in his dream. Jon: What should I do? Charmcaster appears and throws some of her rock creatures on the floor. The rock creatures grow. Jon: Charmcaster! Charmcaster: And you think you can protect London. The rock creatures run towards Jon. Jon: Right, Cannonbolt time. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: You gotta be monkeying me! Spidermonkey jumps over the rock creature’s then fires web at them. The rock creatures break out and punch Spidermonkey far away. At London Victoria station, Spidermonkey is seen on the floor. The Ultimatrix times out and Spidermonkey reverts into Jon. Jon: Right, that was annoying. Jon looks around. Jon: Great, London Victoria. So far away from home. I wonder if there is a local store around. Want some Sprite. Jon walks around and sees a shop and enters it. Inside the shop, there is no shop keeper. Jon: Hello? Jon doesn’t get an answer. Jon shrugs and then picks up a bottle of Sprite. When he has taken the bottle of Sprite, a small object rolls towards Jon. The object explodes knocking Jon out of the shop. Jon: What on Earth? Vilgax walks out of the shop. Jon: It had to be squidy. Vilgax: Mock me while you can. Vilgax runs towards Jon, ready to punch him. Jon opens up the alien selector on his Ultimatrix and becomes Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: So much for Humungousaur! Vilgax kicks Ball Weevil into a car. Ball Weevil spits a ball on to the floor and jumps on it, rolling around collecting up debris. Ball Weevil sends the plasma ball towards Vilgax. Vilgax punches it back towards Ball Weevil and it explodes. Ball Weevil gets sent flying towards Hyde Park. The Ultimatrix times out. Jon: Right, first Charmcaster beats me, now Vilgax. This is strange. Jon walks towards his house. He gets to the front door and opens it. When he enters, he sees April, in the kitchen. Jon: Hey, you would never guess what is happening. April gets a knife and throws it at Jon, who barely dodges. April then absorbs the table and becomes wooden form. Jon: Why are you attacking me? April: You need to stop trying to be the hero, people get hurt. Jon: Like who? April: Mum, dad. Jon: Mum died of…. April: …Shut Up. April punches Jon out of the house and onto the road. April then walks up to jon, who is still on the floor. April: You are so weak. Not even suitable to wear the Ultimatrix. Jon: I was given the Ultimatrix. April: Give it to me, or you will never see me again! Jon: Never see you again? What do you mean? April: I’ll make sure of it, unless you hand me the Ultimatrix! Jon: You never cared if I had the Ultimatrix. April: Thanks to the Ultimatrix, and your carelessness with it, I almost got killed! Jon: If you feel like that, then we should have talked sooner. April: Give me the Ultimatrix and I’ll forgive you. Jon is about to give the Ultimatrix to April, till he sees something. Jon: Good trick. April: Trick? Jon: You’re 3 inches too short to be April. April: I’m not wearing heels. Jon: You never wear heels. Vilgax as light blue instead of his usual colour. And Charmcaster’s rock creatures didn’t have any pink magic in them, like I’ve read about. April: I keep forgetting you’re extremely annoying. April clicks her fingers and the scenery goes black. Jon is in the middle. Ulticon walks over to Jon. Jon: Ulticon? How? Ulticon: You’re dreaming. The best way to communicate with you. Jon: You’re trying to get out of the Ultimatrix aren’t you? Ulticon: And no matter how long you try to resist transforming into me, I will be free. Jon: Not a chance. Ulticon: Even when you are sleeping, I am breaking out. I am breaking out every second, of every day. And when that happens, I will kill you first. Ulticon disappears and Jon wakes up. April is in the same room as Jon and has her hand on his shoulder. April: Thank god you’re awake. You were talking about me wanting the Ultimatrix. Jon jumps out of bed and looks at April, in a fighting stance. April stands up and is the correct height. Jon sighs. Jon: Sorry, Ulticon made a fake version of you while I was sleeping. April: Ulticon?! Jack enters with Azmuth on his shoulder. Jack: You’re awake then. April: He said Ulticon made a fake version of me in Jon’s dreams. Azmuth: Tell me everything. Jon: Ulticon said that he is close to getting out of the Ultimatrix. And that when he does, I’m the first to die. Azmuth: I could try to slow the process of Ulticon getting out, but tampering with the Ultimatrix could let Ulticon out. April: So you’re saying it is only a matter of time? Azmuth: Yes. Jon: We need to get ready then. Jack: So more plumber training. Jon: And a device which will kill me if it is the last resort to stop Ulticon getting out. April: That will not be an option. Azmuth: Jon is right, I will have to make something just incase. April: It will not come to that! Jon: April, if it stops Ulticon, then it’s the option we are taking. Ulticon is extremely powerful, and they are extinct for a reason. The four of them look at each other. Hero's Jon Marron April Marron Jack Azmuth (Jon’s Dimension) Villains Ulticon (First Appearance; dream) Charmcaster (First Appearance; dream) Vilgax (Dream) April Marron (Dream) Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (Dream; intended alien - Cannonbolt) *Ball Weevil (Dream; intended alien – Humungousaur) Category:Episodes